We propose, in the coming year, to investigate four general subjects. First, we intendt cntinue our studies of the possible mechanisms underlying the hypothalamic hypercholesterolemia. Second, we will continue to investigate the hypercholesterolemic effects of the hormones, glucagon, and growth hormone and the barbiturates, phenobarbital and barbiial. Third, we will finish our study of the serum concentration of cholesterol and triglyceride, the pituitary content of growth hormone and the urinary content of metanephrine and total catecholamines in subjects who have died suddenly of coronary heart disease. Fourth, we plan to study the dynamics of cholesterol-7--hydroxylase in various hypercholesterolemic states.